


Sisyphus

by AnarchicMuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Setup, Gen, I have no idea what I wrote, Sorry Not Sorry, my attempt at a songfic, seriously i wrote this at one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchicMuse/pseuds/AnarchicMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When heaven is empty there are none to turn to but the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We can all blame this flash fic in part on NJChrispatrick, a few days ago he texted me with this great idea for a writing challenge and I, always looking for some ways to keep my creative river from running dry, was all too eager to give it a shot. With this challenge we each assigned each other a song, we took one hour (that ended up being more like two) to write a short fic based off of our allotted songs. I didn't do so well with it the first go round, but we decided to give it another shot yesterday and I managed to finally produce something in which I find myself moderately satisfied with.**

**The song I was assigned was** _**Running Up That Hill** _ **by** _**Placebo.** _ **It was meant to be a songfic, but rather than using the lyrics as a sort of line break like we see in most songfics I attempted to insert the lyrics into the actual story** _**.** _ **I'm not entirely sure how successful I was at that.**

* * *

"You ever hear the tale of Sisyphus? Greek mythology, muggle stuff, so I'm not all that surprised that you haven't. He was a king from ancient times, can't remember when or where, but be was smart, cunning, and terrified of death, as all powerful men are I've come to notice. He did some pretty nasty stuff; attempted to kill his own brother, betrayed the god's secrets, even bound Death at one point in time; the gods were none too pleased with his actions and so damned him to an eternity of fruitless labor, basically he had to roll a big rock up a steep hill over and over, every time he reached the top it would roll back to the bottom and he was forced to start again. Why they chose _that_ particular punishment I have no idea, but the point is I've come to identify with Sisyphus' myth.

"I'm the poor, damned king of course and the wizarding world is my boulder, at the top of the hill lies my hope for peace, or at least a world no longer at war, but whenever I'm close to reaching it I stumble, I fall and the gravity of decades worth of hatred and prejudice push me right back down to the bottom.

"I don't _have_ to keep pushing that bloody boulder up the stupid hill, of course. I know that even if I kill you tonight it'll only be a few years before another dark lord comes out of the woodworks, willing and eager to carry on where you left off and I'll be right back at the bottom pushing those useless, thankless little cretins back up the hill to a peace I'm not even sure they deserve. A few years will pass and it'll begin again and again and again.

"Sisyphus and I are different only in that I have a choice. I could just as easily leave the boulder to roll down the hill while I climbed to the top without such a burden slowing me down. But in the end it's not worth a damn, because we all know that I won't, I'm too _noble_ to let you or any other megalomaniac just walk free."

The Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Must-Never-Be-Named stared at each other down the lengths of their wands, both tall and unyielding, terrifying figures to the few privileged and damned enough to bear witness to this battle of wills.

"But the knowledge that this world will never be at peace, it doesn't hurt me, believe it or not. Because I've found a third option. One far better than any other I've been presented with thus far. Do you want to hear about the deal I'm making?" He slowly paced a few steps to the left before pivoting on his heel and pacing to his right, ignoring the quiet hiss of warning from his opponent. "For a long time it's just been you and me, locked in this seemingly endless struggle. It was all I knew. And for a while I thought if I only I could, I'd make a deal with God, and I'd get him to swap our places, and for once it'd be you going down this road, it'd be you running up that hill.

"Unfortunately, God's been AWOL most my life so I had to turn to the… _darker_ side of the force, if you will."

Suddenly the unholy gleam in those green eyes made so much more sense. The wand that had not too long ago returned to rest at its owner's side raised once again to track the movements of the slowly pacing boy.

The wary action received a smile full of sharp teeth and jagged humor. "Oh, you don't want to hurt me." Pale fingers traced a lightning bolt etched in red. "Not when you realize just how deep your curses lie. Or that all the while I've been slowly tearing you asunder."

A shiver ran through the air as the boy stalked forward on silent feet, the other's body trembled as something oppressive and cloyingly evil settled along his skin. Both figures fell to their knees, one of no volition of his own and the other in a mocking attempt to remain on equal grounds with his stunned opponent.

"What have you done?"

"A long time ago, I tried to make a deal with god, and get him to swap our places." The boy slunk forward on all fours until, with a single nudge, he sent the man across from him toppling backwards; a sprawl of pale, lean limbs slid over the prone figure, stopping only when their faces were inches away. "God never answered, but I found the devil makes a _much better_ playmate.

"Because of him I can steal this moment from you. Even if what I _really_ wanted was to exchange the experience. I wanted it to be _you_ running up that hill." Slender fingers settled upon a bony chest, pressing painfully into flesh and bone as they dug and they dug and they _dug_. "But I suppose this will have to do.

* * *

**A/N: To be brutally honest, I have no clue what I wrote. I went into this with the intention of doing a sad little piece about love and sacrifice and it turned into** _**this** _ **. Though I find I'm not all that mad about how it turned out.**

**To any of my Triumphants (those who found their way here from my other story, Triumph of These Tired Eyes) I'm sorry for posting this when it could have been a new chapter for Triumph, though I'm sure you're all old hats at dealing with my sporadic updates. It should be up within the next week, though knowing the kind of person I am it'll be closer to Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You stand there, you accuse me, yet where were you at the time?" The words slipped from between Harry's lips in a serpentine hiss, not angry, but not entirely pleased either. "I did what I had to do to keep myself alive, to keep you _all_ alive. You have no right to judge me."

"How is this any better?" Hermione's eyes shone overbright with tears and an emotion somewhere between primal fear and overwhelming anger. "Harry, he's just like him. He _is_ him."

"No. He's not." Harry shook his head, a pitying smile quirked his lips. "He's so much _worse_ , that's why we needed him. Without him, we'd have lost."

"Does this look like a victory to you?" Ron barked.

As one, three heads turned to look upon the crumbling castle, the red stained grass, the charred husk of a once fear inspiring forest. Nothing remained of Hogwarts but a pile of overturned rock and a fire blackened willow.

A solitary figure in a set of pristine black robes stood among the ruins. Silently waiting.

The war had gone nothing like any of them had thought it would. Voldemort had been busy in the years after his destruction at the hands of little Harry Potter, he hadn't been drifting through the worlds an insubstantial, influential spirit as they'd all believed. He'd used the bodies of weak willed wizards like Quirrell and Pettigrew to gather his followers, who went on to recruit more. When he returned to his physical form, those who had been unsure, hesitant to believe any who didn't bear the form of their previous master, flocked to him in droves. For years they prepared, grew larger, grew stronger, and when they finally struck, they struck _hard_.

The wizarding world was unprepared for the sudden, simultaneous attacks on every important landmark; the Ministry, St. Mungo's, Diagon Alley all fell under the Death Eaters' vicious attacks. Hogwarts was the only place to remain standing, and it was there every surviving witch and wizard flocked, just as Voldemort had wanted them to. His victory was all but assured with the remaining population huddled terrified and helpless in the ancient castle.

He had not, however, anticipated the lengths in which the Boy-Who-Lived would go to ensure his defeat.

It had started almost a decade ago in a dark, damp chamber, with a boy, a broken soul, and a decision that would tilt the world on its axis.

Ginny Weasley had been near dead, her life force draining into the malignant creature that had once been a portion of Tom Riddle's soul; in its decades of captivity, stored among some of the darkest and most obscure objects the Malfoys possessed, the soul had mutated into something beyond what the dark lord had ever intended it to be. Harry had been only twelve years old at the time and had possessed more luck than any real skill, but he'd been prepared to defend his best friend's younger sister from the soul fragment and the threat of a basilisk or die trying. But then the mangled soul of Tom Riddle offered him another option.

"I am not the only one," Riddle had whispered. "I can feel them even now, calling to me, reaching for me. _He_ will find the others, and through them he will return. Too powerful for you or even your headmaster to stand against."

"We'll fight," young Harry had responded. "All of us."

"And you will die. All of you. But I can help; I will lend you my strength and my knowledge."

"What do you have to gain from this?" Even at that young age, Harry had understood the concept of something being too good to be true.

"You will lend me asylum until you are able to grant me a new body, one in which I am the only soul that resides. It will take time to gather all that we need, but I've waited fifty odd years for this, I can wait a while longer."

"How do I know you're not lying? How can I be sure the moment I let you in you won't try and take over?"

A deprecating smile crossed Riddle's face. "I am not yet _that_ powerful, if I was capable of that I would have taken the redheaded girl's body and done it months ago. Besides, you are looking at my very soul, I could not lie to you if I wanted to." The soul fragment stalked closer to him. "He will return, and, without my help, he will kill you all. Sit still long enough and you will feel it just as I can; you are just connected to him as I am."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not…"

"Yes you are. Come now child, you did not truly believe you emerged from your first encounter with Lord Voldemort unscathed, did you? He left you a curse, or a _gift_ depending on how you intend to look at it. A fragment of his soul resides behind that scar. I told you, I can feel them reaching for me, every last one. He will want it back, but he cannot kill you unless he intends to destroy a piece of his soul. That is your first advantage."

Harry raised a brow. "And my second?"

" _Me._ Together, you, I, and that fragment in your head will be unstoppable."

Perhaps it was the way Harry's scar had itched and burned whenever he was within Voldemort's proximity, or perhaps it was just the manic, delighted, but, above all else, _confident_ light that shone in Riddle's dark eyes, but Harry believed him.

That day, he walked from the Chamber with a sobbing but alive Ginny Weasley clutching onto his arm and one more soul residing in his body. And for years that was where he remained, always there, always whispering to Harry, until it was time for the both of them to uphold their end of the bargain. Harry gave him a body and, together, they destroyed Voldemort and his forces.

Harry turned his back on the ruins to face his friends. "You're alive, you're whole, you're free," he said blithely. "That counts as a victory to me."

Ron shook his head in protest. "Hogwarts-"

"Was only a school; a collection of bricks, talking portraits, and age old prejudices. It was not worth your lives."

"Hogwarts has been our home for so many years," Hermione argued. "We grew up in those halls, formed bonds that will last a lifetime. If that is not worth our lives, then what is?"

Harry shrugged. "That is not for me to decide."

"It seems you already have."

"I know it doesn't seem like it," Harry smiled sadly. "But this is truly for the best. I trust him."

"More than us?"

"Yes," Harry hadn't even hesitated. "He has been with me through everything. He was always right there, he is the only reason I am still alive today."

"This isn't right. I can't agree with this."

"You don't have to. You only have to accept it."

"Or what?" Ron said bitterly. "We die?"

"That's just the way things are now. This is how I keep you safe and alive."

"This isn't how I want to live." The tears Hermione had been stubbornly holding back finally slipped free. "Not under his rule."

"Don't cry, love," Harry cooed, gently swiping the tears from her cheeks. "Everything will be all right. He and I, we have a mutual agreement. We intend to rebuild the wizarding world to be better than it ever was. We're going to make our people great again, you'll see." He kissed her gently on the forehead and clapped a stoic Ron on the shoulder. "You'll see," he said again.

Riddle watched him approach, dark eyes sharp and bright even in the low light of the setting sun. A slow smile slid across his face as the young wizard clasped hands with him.

"They don't understand yet," Harry whispered to him. "But they will. They _will._ "

* * *

**A/N: I thought I was done with this story, but last night NJChrispatrick suggested we try another challenge, and well one thing led to another and, an hour into writing, I realized I'd written a potential companion to the first chapter of Sisyphus. I changed a few things around, tweaked some dialogue and bam! Here's a tentative explanation as to what was going on in the first chapter.**


End file.
